Scars to Your Beautiful
by BenSolo'sGirlfriend
Summary: This is a sneak-peek at a new character that may or may not show up in a future fic. This fic was inspired by "Scars to Your Beautiful".


**Author Note: I had to repost this story because it's apparently against the rules to post copyrighted lyrics on even if you give credit. Wow.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Sara Melon #1**

 **Catherine Melon #2**

 **Lacy Melon #3**

 **Author**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **L: Oh! Something tragic sounds good!**

 **A: Finally, something we can agree on!**

 **C: Hey, don't make it too tragic. We aren't trying to send the readers to therapy.**

 **A: Duly noted.**

 **S: Tragic! Like Death Note?**

 **A: Sure. Whatever helps you figuratively sleep at night.**

 **ooOO00OOoo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Scars to Your Beautiful", Alessia Cara does. I also don't own "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", sadly, J. K. Rowling does. Oh, well.**

* * *

They lock me in my cell and do things to me. It's not fun. The labs and gurnies are cold and sterile. It's like the men in white coats wiped the world of all color.

Everyday, it's the same thing, over and over. In your cell, out of your cell. The only thing that comforts me is the knowledge that I am not alone in this twisted version of reality.

Other children are here, suffering like me. I feel bad for them too. No doubt that they were taken from their parents too.

Then, suddenly, that safe knowledge that I have comrades is lost to me. The experimenters take me deeper into their sadistic laboratory and throw me into a different cell.

The only things that are in there are a lone pile of bones and an unforgiving metal bed. I'm scared. For me and my " comrades" that are also in pain and/or trouble.

I want my mommy. She obviously doesn't want me though, otherwise I wouldn't be in here. She gave me up to the demanding scientists with funny sticks and now here I am.

Well, at least I have a friend to talk to. I detatched the skull from themrestmif the body. I've decided to name him Mr. Bones. Funny name isn't it, at least for a dried out corpse?

ooOO00OOoo

The next day, the tell me the "real" reason why they separated me from the other kids. They tell me that Mr. G wants me to be prettier than the others, that I'm special.

So they start that reassuring cycle again. Into the operation room, get an operation, out to your cell, in, operation, out.

At least I still have that. Maybe not forever, but I'll settle for this gruesome routine of human experimentation for now.

Finally, a few hours later, I'm out of the operation room (again) and back in my cell, talking to Mr. Bones.

"My day was awful, you see. I have pointy teeth now and I had a stomach ache. But the people in white coats made me drink some red stuff for that and now I'm not hungry anymore! At least that's still good!

I make the dried skeleton-without-a-head sit up straighter.

"The lab men said that I looked even prettier than before and that Mr. G loves me! Isn't that nice?"

I make Mr. Bones nod, even though he has no skull. The day passes in that same manner. Just talking to myself. Well, Mr. Bones too.

Hearing my own voice gives me I think that I can maybe hear the other children. That thought comforts me as I go to sleep.

ooOO00OOoo

Well, I try hard to. It's an impossible task though. I can't seem to fall asleep. Fine, I'll talk to Mr. Bones instead. Even that small scrap of happiness is stolen however when a tall man in black robes opens my cell door and thrusts a set of clean clothes at me.

He tells me that I'm going to meet Mr. G and that I'd better look clean or else. Soon, I'm dressed and the man leads me to a shiny wooden door that has a name tag on it. Mr. G-something I can't read.

The door swings open and I'm tossed in. Before I can escape, the door swings shut behind me and I'm trapped. There's no way out. Light's suddenly come on and blind me. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes sits behind the desk.

Even without him announcing his name, I can tell that he is the mysterious Mr. G that I have heard so much about. We have a long talk about stars, blind people, envy, and magic. The last part is the most intriguing bit.

Mr. G tells me that I have magic. He also tells me that earlier that day I underwent a procedure to turn me into a magical creature.

"Can you guess what you were turned into?" he asks carefully. I shake my head helplessly. I already don't want to see a disappointed look on Mr. G's face. Finally, he just gives me a book of magical creatures and tells me to flip though it.

I do, and I find and entry that sounds interesting and accurate.

"Mr. G? Am I a vampire?"

Mr. G nods at me and I grin, pointy teeth and all. As a reward for guessing correctly, I'll get some schooling and some books on vampires.

I am going to a better cell now and the man in black robes even let's me take Mr. Bones skull. The man takes my hand and leads me down some nicer-looking corridors and to my new cell.

I can feel my jaw drop. This room is AMAZING. It has beautiful curtains and a pretty bed. The man tells me that pretty things belong to pretty people.I flop on the bed and place Mr. Bone's skull on the top shelf of the bookcase.

There. I've successfully moved into my new room. Congratulations to me. All of a sudden, I feel sleepy. Does this mean that it's morning for humans and bedtime for vampires? This species switch takes some getting use to.

ooOO00OOoo

I wake up again around 6:00 PM and I'm hungry. Mr. G has left a package outside of my door. I open it up and lo and behold, there's a fresh vial of blood. I don't know where it came from, and I most certainly don't want to know.

Next, more men in white coats come into my room and inform me that the experiments and mostly over. They don't need to conduct anymore tests. However, they do inject something into my arm. My arm stings, but I soon forget about that.

They men in white coats direct me to Mr. G again. Mr. G tells me that he wants me undergo just one more experiment, though not on a gurney this time. This time, the test will take place in an underground arena.

After a few twists and turns, we are at a spacious, underground arena, full to the maximum with strangers. In the middle of the sand and dust that cover the floor, there is a man with sandy brown hair.

Mr. G tells me that my job is to eliminate the man in the center by any means possible. Before I know it, I'm in the ring and I'm really angry. My brain tells me that I should not like the man standing in front of me.

He attacks me first. His punch knocks me off of my feet and I can taste the dust of the arena floor. Now, I'm up. My kick hits him in the stomach and winds him. Suddenly, the world goes black and I wake up a few minutes later, the arena's sand and dust coated in blood.

"What happened?" I ask. I'm not sure if I want to hear the answer.

Mr. G walks up to me. "You were great!" He shakes my hand and pats me on the head.

"Your trial was such a success, I've decided to turn you out into the field!"

"Turn me into the field? What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that you're going to New York with me as my personal helper in a few weeks," Mr. G explains.

We leave the arena and I go back to my cell. There, waiting on the bed for me, is a nice change of clothes. They're not ripped or dirty at all. Could life get any better from here?

I go to bed from there. The fight tired me out enough that I am able to go to sleep during the day. Weird.

ooOO00OOoo

Over the next few weeks, I undergo training on how to interact with people without raising suspicion, how to act like a child (a proper one), and how to be a secretary. Mr. G tells me that he is the Head Auror of MACUSA, so her must go to the USA.

He tells me that he needs to change his appearance whenever he goes out, but I need to do that as well, so I'm not bothered by that fact. Finally, the day arrives. The day of the boat trip across the Atlantic is here.

Mr. G and I board the ship and settle into our cabin. Mr. G tells me that all I have to do is make sure that I am always behind him, no matter what. I nod and carry on with the task of organizing his paper hurricane.

ooOO00OOoo

Now we're in New York. I stopped being impressed with the heights of the buildings long ago. Several people at MACUSA have told me that I'm cute. Repeatedly. I still don't know why, exactly.

Oh well, there is plenty else to ponder. Such as the question, why won't Mr. G let me drink coffee? I seem to be needing it a lot these days. I have seven new wand permits and a new violation today alone.

As I read the violation, I notice a name that stands out. Newt Scamander. Mr. G told me look out for this man's name, and here it is! I run to Mr. G's office and knock on the even shinier door.

"Come in," Mr. G said.

I go in and show him the violation. Mr. G grins and takes the violation. "Mr. Scamander is here in New York, eh?"

* * *

Author Note: Well, I just hope that was enough of a hint for you. The first chapter of the new fic should be out before the mid-point of January, though I can't make any promises. By the way, reviews are a good way to point out mistakes or good parts, so review and do tell!


End file.
